Haunt
by Mystical Light
Summary: Oneshot Post AWE During a bad storm, Will, Elizabeth and Jack find themselves on an island with an old, giant castle.


Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

Here's a little something to put you in the Halloween spirit and maybe give you a laugh too. The italicized words are the translations. I had to use a French translator so hopefully its correct. Enjoy.

* * *

The storm had appeared out of nowhere and no one had been prepared for it.

Jack was still without a ship (Barbossa had stolen it once again), Will had just been freed from his duty about a week earlier and Elizabeth was trying to steer the ship to the best of her abilities. Their son was staying with a friend of his for the weekend giving them ample opportunity to just sail around for a bit. They were going to go to a nearby island but for some reason this storm appeared making everyone more than a little nervous.

"Is this Calypso's doing?" Jack shouted over the wind.

"No, it's not her style. Maelstroms are more hers," Will shouted back.

"She caused another maelstrom? When?" Elizabeth asked.

"About three years ago. Nothing big, I just made her angry for something," Will said evasively.

"What, you didn't throw yourself at her and she was feeling lonely?" Jack asked, walking slowly across the deck.

"...Something along those lines, yes."

"Bitch," Elizabeth muttered.

Suddenly, the ship stopped moving all together and everyone nearly fell over.

Will ran to the rail and looked around. "We're on some island. And I think I see some big building in the distance."

Elizabeth and Jack ran over.

"Maybe they'll have supplies," Elizabeth said.

"And rum. Let's move," Jack said before jumping the rail and making a run for it.

Elizabeth sighed. "Do we have to go after him?"

Will shrugged. "We don't really have much choice. Come on."

The two of them jumped over and ran after Jack who was at least 50 feet ahead of them already.

**

* * *

**Arriving first, Jack looked up at the giant castle with gargoyles and stained glass windows. Will and Elizabeth arrived a few minutes later. Everyone was soaked and trying to find a way inside.

"Is it locked?" Elizabeth asked.

Will tried one of the knockers and the three jumped back quickly. The door slowly creaked open. Will looked to Elizabeth who looked at Jack who looked back at Will again.

"I'm not going first," Will said shaking his head.

He and Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"Well, if the whelp is too afraid..." Jack took a quick look inside but remained motionless.

"Ugh, men," Elizabeth said. She pulled away from them and walked in herself.

"No Elizabeth, wait," Will said running in after her. Jack just sighed and sauntered in the door himself.

Once the three of them were in the hall, the door shut of its own accord and when Will tried to open it again, he just shook his head.

"We're stuck," he said.

Thunder boomed overhead causing them all to jump.

"At least we're out of the rain," Elizabeth said.

Lightning lit the room and a giant oil painting was hanging over an unlit fireplace. Will walked closer to it taking in the image of the two people within. It was of a young couple, the woman in an ornate dress and the man dressed very handsomely as well. The girl had long, dark hair that hung over her shoulders while her beau had blonde hair which was tied back. He had his hand on the back of the chair which the woman daintily sat upon.

Their eyes seemed to look over the entire room and gave the impression that the three pirates were being watched. There were a few cobwebs on the edges but otherwise it was beautifully made.

"Do you think they used to live here?" Will asked.

"It's possible," Elizabeth said a little unsure.

Jack sighed and walked into another room. "It sounds like the storm'll go on all night. Now where's the alcohol?"

While Jack disappeared into the kitchen, Will and Elizabeth decided to examine the rest of their current location. They left the hallway and decided to travel up the stairs.

"Careful," Will whispered, "the stairway could be dangerous. It looks pretty old."

"I'll be fine Will. Don't worry," Elizabeth said before giving him a little kiss on the nose.

They reached the next floor to find it was a hallway filled with many closed doors and a single candle sitting on a nearby table. Will grabbed it and continued walking forward. Elizabeth stopped at a closed door and opened it. A window was open and there was a bed in the center.

"Hello?" she called out. Elizabeth stepped over the threshold and the door closed behind her, by itself.

Will turned around and Elizabeth was gone. "Elizabeth?"

He heard loud slamming in the distance but for the life of him could not figure out which door it could be. It seemed as though the hallway went on for miles.

"Elizabeth?" he tried again.

The banging persisted leaving Will anxious.

"All right Elizabeth; I'm going to try and figure out a way to get you out of where ever it is you are. Stay put."

A door to Will's left suddenly opened and he went inside. "Elizabeth?"

The room was lit by a few candles that were hung by the door and a couple which sat on a fine, wooden desk. Will placed his own candle on the desk and took a look around. There was a large painting of that man from downstairs. Examining it, the man seemed to stare right back at Will with his dead, blue eyes.

"Who are you good man?" Will whispered.

There were a few bookshelves in the room as well which Will took full advantage of. With his back turned, Will didn't notice the shape suddenly appearing from behind the wall. The man, for that was what form he took, gave Will a good look over before entering into Will's body. Will froze in place and blacked out causing him to collapse.

Distantly, one could still hear Elizabeth shouting and banging the door. "Will! Will, help me!"

**

* * *

**Jack was still wandering around downstairs, still searching for some rum or other booze to lose himself in for the night. He heard footsteps behind him but upon turning there was no one there.

Shrugging, Jack went back to the cabinet and reached towards the back where he finally found and old, dust covered bottle. It was some sort of French wine and Jack just shrugged before opening the bottle and chugging it down.

"A little on the weak side but otherwise...eh, its alcohol."

Jack took a seat at the table and looked up at a portrait hanging on the wall. It was of the same lass from the other one. Her eyes seemed to be boring into Jack as he continued to stare at it.

"Christiana, où êtes-vous?" _Where are you?_

That sounded like Turner. Huh?

"Christiana?" Jack left the comfort of the kitchen to find William looking at the walls, trying to find something. "William, what in the world..." Jack said trying to get his attention.

Will turned to Jack and gave him a look over. "Paysan, avez-vous vu mon Christiana aimé?" _Peasant, have you seen my beloved, Christiana?_

"Since when can you speak French?"

Another crash of lightning struck a window and wind seemed to blow all around them.

"Où est-elle?" Will asked, grabbing Jack by his coat. _Where is she? _

Upstairs, the sound of a door opening reached their ears. Footsteps and then at the top of the stairs stood Elizabeth wearing a gorgeous floor-length ball gown. "Frederique?"

Will turned and squinted. "Christiana?"

"Oui," she said, running the rest of the way down.

Will ran to catch her, letting go of Jack in the process. Will, er, Frederique, held onto Elizabeth, er Christiana and kissed her.

"Why do these two always seem to find themselves kissing each other?" Jack wondered aloud.

Will and Elizabeth stared at him as he spoke. "Que dit-il?" Elizabeth asked. _What did he say? _

"Rien, probablement un nouvel domestique du château." _Nothing, probably a new servant of the castle. _

He looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Je t'adore," he purred. _I love you._

"Je t'adore, aussi," Elizabeth whispered back, meaning every word. _I love you too._

The storm seemed to finally be breaking up and a clock somewhere chimed seven times. A beam of light came in through the broken window and showered the two of them in sunshine. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please," he muttered before going back to his wine.

"Il ressemble à l'homme qui nous a condamnés à la mort," Elizabeth whispered to Will. _He looks like the man who sentenced us to death_

Will looked and nodded while taking out his sword. "Je le tuerai pour votre honneur." _I shall kill him for your honor._

Jack, having heard the metal of a sword, turned and quickly ducked as Will waved it over his head.

"William, what's gotten into you now?" Jack asked, ducking another blow.

"En garde, Monsieur!" Will said, going on the offensive again.

"Vite, vite," Elizabeth shouted. _Quickly, quickly. _

Jack ran out of the room and Will followed him shouting French insults at him and Elizabeth wasn't too far behind.

"Ghosts, leave my friends alone."

"Mort à l'homme fétide!" Elizabeth shouted. _Death to the filthy man!_

Jack quickly exited and came upon the giant portrait in the hallway.

Will backed Jack against the wall to the side and held his sword to his throat. "Au revoir Monsieur."

Jack, as fast as he could, grabbed his gun from his belt, aimed and fired right at the painting. Will and Elizabeth both screamed so Jack fired again.

"No," they both shouted before the ghostly apparitions left their bodies and disappeared into the walls. Will and Elizabeth both collapsed in a faint and Jack ran over to make sure they were all right.

"William, Elizabeth; speak to me."

Will groaned and laid on his back. "What just happened?"

"You were possessed by crazy French ghosts. Are you fine?"

"I think so; I feel like I'm hung over, ugh," Will said, shutting his eyes again.

Elizabeth sighed and blinked a few times. "Was I run over by a carriage? Last thing I remember was being in that locked room. How did I end up downstairs?"

"Apparently crazy French ghosts if you believe Jack." Will got unsteadily to his feet before helping Elizabeth up.

"Well, the storm is over so maybe we should get back to the ship," Jack said pointing to the door.

"Sounds good to me," Will said.

Elizabeth nodded. "Let's go."

They all gave one last, long look around the hallway and ran as fast as they could out and back to their boat. Distantly they heard the large front doors close and since they knew no one was physically in the house it got them moving faster.

"We are never going to stop on an island in the middle of storm unless we're sure that it's friendly. And doesn't have any castles," Jack muttered. He suddenly felt hands around his neck and he managed to turn to see Elizabeth attempting to strangle him.

"Vous mourrez," she whispered. _You will die_

Jack struggled and Will just stood to the side with a raised eyebrow.

Then she snickered and let go. "Relax Jack, it was just a joke."

"Ha, very funny," he said before rubbing his neck and sniffling.

Will gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek before she went back to the wheel. Will cut the line and their ship began its departure for their ride home, never to speak of these events again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
